The Tomorrow Build Will Create
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the only appearance of Build RabbitDragon Form, and a cameo appearance of the Cross-Z Ridewatch. Synopsis By fusing the White Pandora Panel with the 10 purified Lost Bottles, Sento was able to create a new world where Evolto doesn't exist! His goal is to lock Evolto between the dimensions. However, he disappeared while assimilating with Ryuga who shares his genetic structure! Takumi Katsuragi's words ring out in Sento's head, "Ryuga Banjo should have died along with Evolto..." Is this truly the fate that Sento must make...?! Plot After seeing Ryuga go into the singularity, Sento wants to follow and save him as the other World slowly begins its merge with the World of Build. Having lost the ability to become Genius form, Sento changes into RabbitRabbit form to leap into the dimensional void to find Ryuga. Upon entering, he finds that Evolto has suppressed Ryuga by absorbing him and now is trying to destroy Sento and take his powers so he can escape his prison and resume his campaign of cosmic destruction. Despite a fierce battle and de-transfroming, Sento is able to hold on with help from Ryuga inside Evolt's body immobilizing the evil alien. Enraged, Evolt forcibly ejects Ryuga's essence into a silver Dragon Fullbottle, which Sento grabs. Sento gets up and tries again to fight Evolt, this time the effects of the dimension weakening both combatants powers as they regress backwards through various forms due to the portal closing and the dimension collapsing, with Build going from RabbitRabbit/TankTank to Rabbit Tank Sparking, all the way back to his base form. Confident he will kill Sento, Evolt mocks Sento's supposed failure, as without his plan he will escape and the two Earths will collide into each other and everything will die. Sento uses his faith in his friends that created the man he is now and his resolve to never give up to raise his Hazard Level enough to evolve the Rabbit Fullbottle into a golden version and then combines his power with Ryuga's Dragon Bottle, becoming the mismatched RabbitDragon form and delivering a supercharged Rider Kick to finally end Evolto. A vortex swirls and Ryuga's body is flying in the cyclone along with a glowing orange light, with Sento trying to reach Ryuga. The resulting explosion of energy released begins the final moments of the worlds merging. Vernage briefly possesses Misora, relieved she can now rest eternally as Evolt is dead and her bracelet falls off Misora. The worlds collide and merge in a burst of light. After the merge is completed, Sento wakes up in a grassy park field next to a rabbit, holding a strange watch-like object in his hand that has Cross-Z's face on it. He soon heads into Tokyo, only to discover that everything looks different. He then sees a news program on a jumbo screen with Prime Minister Himuro announcing the appointed officials for his new cabinet, Yoshiko is his Minister of Welfare and Midou is his Minister of Foreign Affairs. Sento is naturally confused at first, but then realized the plan worked while discussing it with Takumi in his mind, as the events of the past ten years on their world would not exist here. The Genius Bottle combined with the black and white panels of the Pandora Box made a power beyond any known laws of physics to create this new world. But, Takumi points out that this came at a cost, since the events of their world no longer exist, he has erased the memories of his time with all the friends and people he encountered during the past 2 years and they are different from how he knows them. The episode then goes into a montage of what the characters of the series are like now in this new reality. At the Prime Minister's office, Gentoku, who is the chief aide to Prime Minister Himuro, is going over his father's schedule with him for his speech and meeting with the Japanese Diet. He is stopped by Sawa, who wishes to have an interview for Central Political News. Gentoku accepts the offer and will discuss it later with her over dinner in his office. Nariki Utsumi is a blue collar worker at the Nanba Machinery Workshop (thus the existence of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. has been negated or altered), he struggles with his job and manages to comically injure himself when he isn't pleased with his work. Cafe Nascita is full of customers as Misora and Soichi (who is neither an astronaut nor was possessed by Evolt) try to keep up with the service. The Hokuto Trio are trying to encourage Kazumi to ask Misora on a date, saying she is just as cute as a pop idol and might make a good wife for him. Kazumi is skeptical at first but then sees Misora as she waits to take their order and is dumbstruck how cute she is and passes out, much to Misora's shock. The Trio then carry him out the door and apologize for the disturbance. Back in the city at a fountain, Takumi tells Sento that he should not exist in this world, making Sento an anomaly of the merger. So even as its creator, this world is devoid of any memory of him. Takumi says goodbye and then fades away, leaving Sento all alone. Sento then sees Ryuga walking with his girlfriend Kasumi and is very happy to see him, but then becomes sad when Ryuga doesn't recognize him and thinks he is a fan of his fighting matches. Sento then just shakes his hand and then walks off in sorrow as the new Ryuga walks off with Kasumi to get ice cream. Sento then goes into Nascita and sits down, asking for a cup of coffee. Misora looks at him and asks if they have met before as she feels as if she knows him from somewhere. At first, Sento hopes this means she might remember him, but her father says that it is because Sento is the famous Lynks rock performer Tarou Satou. Shouichi gets excited and says he is a huge fan, asking for an autograph. This makes Sento a bit more depressed, but he accepts Soichi’s coffee. At first he flinches expecting it to taste terrible like always, but finds it tastes wonderful. Soichi is honored that the lead singer of Lynks likes his coffee but Misora tells her father to quit goofing around and get back to work. Sento then leaves and sits alone in a park, a stranger in a strange world with no friends, commenting to himself how ironic it is that now he remembers everything and his friends have no memories instead of the reverse. Sento wants to start crying, but, he suddenly hears Ryuga's voice and see the Ryuga he knows from the World of Build. Ryuga somehow survived and exists now as an anomaly too in this world. Ryuga complains to Sento that nobody remembers him and some doppelgänger of him has stolen his girlfriend. Sento surmises that since Evolt's DNA is part of Ryuga and a version of Ryuga exists here, Ryuga's alien hybrid DNA and the non-existence of Evolt is causing some kind of paradox that canceled out the erasure of the existence of one or both Ryugas. Thus, there are now two Ryugas in this world. Sento is happy to see his friend again and they ride off on the Machine Builder, with Sento noting that Ryuga's zipper on his pants is undone again and has been since the fight with Evolt. Ryuga is annoyed by this and nearly destabilizes the bike off the road as they argue. In a park outside the city, the egotistical Sento is writing memoirs of his adventures as a Kamen Rider for a 49 episode TV show, with a digital recorder to narrate the events, though his details annoy Ryuga when he mentions that his friend was a convict and murderer and tries to make himself seem better in the story. The camera slowly pans out into space as they bicker, showing this new peaceful world in all its splendor, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Chief Cabinet Secretary: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Evolto (Monster Form): Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles * Bottle used: ** Build *** Organic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode), Rabbit, Gold Rabbit (once in Fullbottle Buster), Silver Dragon (once in Fullbottle Buster), Lion (in Build Phone) *** Inorganic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode), Tank *** Other: Hazard Trigger, RabbitTank Sparkling * Form(s) used: ** Build *** RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form, RabbitTank Form, RabbitDragon Form Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Ultimate State Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . Starting on September 2, 2018, Lupinranger VS Patranger will air alongside Kamen Rider Zi-O in the Super Hero Time block. *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build & Cross-Z **Fullbottles: Rabbit, Dragon *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Organic': Gold Rabbit, Silver Dragon, Lion ***'Inorganic': Tank ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius (drained of essence) **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Organic': Dragon Magma ***'Inorganic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in unknown possession': ***'Organic': Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Hachi, Sai, Bat, Same, Crocodile Crack ***'Inorganic': Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Sensuikan, Dryer, Engine, Bike ***'Other': North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle **'Jellies in unknown possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Organic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Evolbottles in unknown possession': ***'Organic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Inorganic': Rider **'Lost Bottles in unknown possession': ***'Organic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Inorganic': Hasami, Spanner, CD, Castle, Hammer *The episode marks the only time a Vortex Attack is used. *The Cross-Z Ridewatch makes its first appearance in this episode as Sento and Ryuga are caught in the tornado. Sento holds it in his hand when he lands on the grass. **This is the first time since Gaim s finale to not feature characters from the upcoming series. Instead, it marks the first time since W'' to feature only the upcoming series’ main item (a Ridewatch), rather than alongside with the upcoming series’ characters. *Only appearance of Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form since episode 27. *As with every series' final episode, the opening sequence is skipped. However the opening song plays during a scene towards the end. *The ending scene of this episode confirms the canonicity of the opening narrations of each previous episode performed by Sento and Ryuga. **In a fourth wall breaking moment, the converstions are revealed to be narration recordings for a ''Kamen Rider Build TV series Sento wants to produce in this new world based on the memoirs of his adventures, with Sento having finished the scripts for 49 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ビルドが創る明日 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ビルドが創る明日 References Category:Season Finale Category:New Form Episode